Moi et mes questions
by Smalldream
Summary: Un beau fanfic sur Koushimi avec de l'aventure...


Moi et mes questions

**_ Hello tout le monde ! C'est encore moi, SmallDream ! Cette fois-ci, je fais une fanfic Koushimi (je vous l'avais promis...) mais là, y aura plus d'aventure ! L'histoire se passe dans la saison 1... Bon, ben voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, cette fic ^^ Ah oui, au fait, dans cette fanfic Kari n'est pas encore apparue..._**

**_ SmallDream_**

**_ PS : comme à mon habitude, l'histoire sera toujours aussi courte...._**

****

_ Point de vue de Mimi._

C'est dingue comme le temps peut passer vite... Trop vite. 

Mais dans le Digimonde, on ne se rend compte d'absolument rien. Dingue... 

Izzy, lui, je suis certaine que ça l'étonne beaucoup. Il est toujours plongé dans son ordinateur. Ça a le point de m'énerver... Et ça m'énerve ! 

Pourtant, j'adore son génie... Je crois que je l'admire. Peut-être est-ce vrai, finalement ? Peut-être que c'est ça, je l'admire ? 

Mais moi, je suis si idiote ! Tout le monde me confond avec une poupée articulée fonctionnant à pile. Mais je ne suis pas que ça ! Si j'ai été choisie pour être Digisauveuse, (bien que je ne sais pas comment) c'est bien parce que je suis plus qu'une poupée, non !

Et voilà. Je recommence. Je recommence à me disputer toute seule. Je crois que je suis la seule sur terre à faire ça. C'est terrible...

Enfin, si on veut.

On marchait encore dans ce désert. Le soleil tapait fort, et j'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir porter ce chapeau...

- Ahhh ! Si on ne rencontre aucun village ou coin d'ombre, c'est sûr, je vais exploser, se plaint Joe.

- T'es pas le seul, répondit sèchement Matt. 

- On crève tous de chaud, soupira Tai.

- Maudit soleil !

- Ouais !

Soudain, nos Digimon se comportèrent bizarrement...

- Hein ? Tentomon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Izzy, inquiet.

- On sent quelque chose de louche, répondit celui-ci.

- Oui... Il y a sûrement un mauvais Digimon dans les parages... Ont répondu en cœur nos Digimon.

- Il va falloir faire attention, dit Tai. 

Je regardais le sable, à perte de vue. 

- Hé, c'est moi ou j'ai cru voir bouger le sable ?

- A mon avis c'est toi, dit Matt.

- Hé non ! Mimi a raison, j'ai vu le sable bouger ! S'exclama Joe.

- Le vent fait bouger le sable, logique ! Répondit Izzy.

- Y'a même pas de vent ! Dit Matt.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le sable soudain, s'éparpilla, laissant apparaître une créature avec une énorme carapace, des yeux rouge sang, des pattes dotées de griffes énormes.

- Haaaaaaa ! Hurlais-je.

Je commençais à être habituée par tout ces euh... « Digimon », mais là, c'était trop, celui-là était vraiment énorme !

- GRRRrrr ! Je suis DarkSabemon ! Je déteste les intrus !

On était horrifiés...

- Palmon, digivolve -toi ! 

- Oui ! Palmon, Digivolve – toi en... Togemon !

- Oui, digivolvez -vous ! Hurla Tai.

- Agumon, digivolve – toi en...Agumon ?!

- Gabumon, digivolve –toi en... Gabumon ! Hein ? Je n'ai pas réussi à me digivolver !

Le DarkSabemon fonça dans Togemon, qui s'écroula par terre, envoyant du sable partout...

- Vite, aidons-le ! Cria Biyomon. Biyomon, digivolve- toi en... Biyomon ?

- Gomamon, digivolve –toi en... AHHHHHHH !

- Je ne peux pas me digivolver ! Cria Patamon, désespéré.

- Moi si ! Tentomon, digivolve toi en.... Kabuterimon ! Méga Electrochoc ! 

Des gigantesques éclairs électrocutèrent le DarkSabemon.

- Attaque Cactus ! Cria Togemon.

Des milliers d'épines se plantèrent dans la carapace du mauvais Digimon... Ce qui n'avait servi à rien ! 

Les électrochocs de Kabuterimon non plus !

- Il va contre-attaquer !

- Tempête des Ténèbres !

Il créa une gigantesque tempête de sable, de vent et soudain, y entra dedans...

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il est fou ? Je criais.

- Non ! Cela va augmenter la puissance de la tornade... Répondis Izzy, exaspéré par tant de force.

Et...

- Tornado-spirale !

AAAAAAAHHHHH !

Je me sentis entrer dans la tornade, horrifiée... Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Je me sentis aspirée...

Quand je revins à moi, je n'étais plus dans le désert. J'étais dans une sorte d'égout, et quand je tournais la tête, je vis Izzy, encore assommé.

Les autres n'étaient pas là.

- Izzy ! Criais-je en accourant vers lui.

Il se réveilla enfin.

- Hein ? Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il. Où sont les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il se leva péniblement.

- Aïe ! Gémit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blessé ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Je crois que j'ai une jambe cassée... 

- Oh non... 

Je regardais autour de moi. Palmon et Tentomon n'étaient pas là. 

- Il ne faudrait pas bouger d'ici, pensais-je tout haut.

- Va explorer cet endroit, et reviens, dit Izzy.

- Tu es fou ! Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul ! Tu ne peux même pas marcher ! 

- Vas-y, ordonna-t-il.

- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul.

- Vas-y ! Répéta-t-il.

- Cela ne te va pas de donner des ordres. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne pourras pas marcher. Te laisser seul, c'est du suicide, lui murmurais-je.

Il ne répondit rien. 

Mais j'avais quand même raison je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, là, comme ça ! C'est vraiment du suicide. Izzy est peut-être intelligent, mais il est fou...

- Bon, puisque je ne peux pas marcher, je vais essayer de savoir où on peut être... Dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

Il sortit son ordinateur portable.

- Ha non ! Tu ranges cet ordinateur tout de suite ! Dis-je, en colère.

- Hein ? Répondit-il, confus.

- Oui, pratiquement à chaque fois que tu l'utilises, tu es plongé dedans, tu ne remarques plus rien ! Ni le danger, ni ton Digimon, ni tes amis, ni personne, ni... moi ! 

Il rougit. 

Quant à moi, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je réagissais comme ça... Il fallait savoir où l'on était, c'était très important. Mais d'un côté, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'y plonge totalement...

Il préférait son maudit ordinateur plutôt que moi... Il préfère une machine sans âme plutôt qu'une personne bien vivante, ayant des sentiments !

- C'est ça. Tu préfères ta stupide machine plutôt que ton entourage. Dis-je.

Et c'était vraiment ce que je pensais.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta-t-il.

Il essaya de se rapprocher de moi, mais je m'éloignais de lui.

- Ne bouges pas, tu vas faire encore plus mal à ta jambe, dis-je.

- Mimi...

J'étais peut-être jalouse ? Jalouse d'une machine... ?

- Tu préfères ta machine plutôt que moi ! Criais-je. Vas-y, utilise-le, ton satané ordi ! Mais moi, je m'en vais !

Je courus le long de l'égout.

- Mimi ! Cria-t-il.

Je ne me retournais même pas.

J'entendis qu'il se levais, et tout de suite après, un long gémissement.

- Izzy ! 

Je revins vers lui, en accourant. Là, je lui pardonnais.

Je le pris dans les bras et je l'allongeais.

- Arrête de te lever ! Lui reprochais-je. Tu sais bien que ça te fait mal !

Et voilà. Je recommençais à lui faire des reproches. 

- Excuse-moi... Dit-il.

-Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser... Il faut savoir où l'on n'est... Murmurais-je.

- Oui, oui... Je dois prendre l'ordinateur. Si mes calculs sont exacts, on se trouve dans une importante ressource d'énergie... Donc, des prises d'alimentation de cette énergie devrait se trouver non loin d'ici... Dit-il.

- Euh... Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, mais là, y a une prise, dis-je.

Il sourit. 

Il prit son ordinateur et le brancha. Son visage rayonnait... Izzy aimait vraiment l'informatique...

- Bon, si l'on utilise un vortex qui permettrait d'aller dans divers endroits...

- Izzy, ce n'est pas un vortex, c'est une tempête de sable, dis-je.

- Mouais, tu as raison. .... Hé ! J'ai trouvé ! Dit-il.

Il commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur frénétiquement. Enfin, il s'arrêta et contempla l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, en regardant l'écran (qui n'avait aucune signification pour moi).

- On se trouve... Dans les souterrains du désert ! Répondit-il, joyeux.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui... 

- Et ben ça alors...

- C'est étonnant ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi le DarkSabemon a eu autant de facilité à nous « téléporter ».

- Et les autres ? Demandais-je.

- Ils ne sont pas loin d'ici, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ouaaaaaaais ! 

Je le pris dans mes bras, finalement contente que son ordinateur le rend heureux à ce point et moi heureuse qu'il soit heureux... Et encore heureuse que les autres ne soient pas loin !

Quand j'entendis des voix crier : 

- Mimi, Izzy ! 

On se retourna (et je lâchais vite Izzy). C'était Tai et les autres...

- Vous êtes là ! M'exclamais-je, super contente.

- Oui, s'exclama Sora. Moi aussi, je suis soulagée que l'on vous ait trouvé ! 

Je regardais Izzy, un peu gênée.

- Izzy s'est cassé une jambe, expliquais-je. Il faudrait lui faire un bandage. Au fait, Palmon n'est pas avec vous ?

- Je peux m'occuper du bandage, dit Joe. Mais vos Digimon, on ne l'est a pas vu.

- Nous, en tout cas, on est là ! S'exclama joyeusement Agumon.

- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que seuls Palmon et Tentomon ont pu se digivolver, soupira Tai.

- On n'avait pas assez mangé, expliqua Biyomon. 

Izzy regarda son écran d'ordinateur, et dit : 

- La sortie est vers le nord. 

- Je vais te faire ton bandage, dit Joe.

Il s'approcha d'Izzy et sortit de son sac un rouleau de papier toilette. 

Je les regardais, anxieuse pour Izzy. 

Il finit enfin le bandage.

- Bon, je t'aiderais à marcher, dis Joe.

- Et moi aussi ! M'exclamais-je.

On aida à faire se relever Izzy. Puis on se dirigea vers la sortie...

A suivre... ?

**_ Et voilà, j'ai terminé ^^. J'ai mis à suivre car je ferais peut-être une suite )...._**

**_ Bon, à bientôt !_**


End file.
